Skin is subject to deterioration through the passage of time (chronological aging, dermatological disorders, hormonal changes, environmental abuse (wind, air conditioning, heat, pollution, etc.) all of which may be accelerated by exposure of skin to radiation from the sun (photoaging). Consumers are increasingly seeking “anti-aging” cosmetic products which treat, or delay, the visible signs of chronological aging and photo-aging skin such as wrinkles, lines, sagging, hyperpigmentation and age spots. Cellulite also manifests itself as a result of increased adipogenicity and reduced connective tissue matrix.
Caspase-14 is a unique protease which controls maturation of the epidermis. This control results from proteolytic processing of filaggrin, a protein that is recognized as being involved in late stages of skin cell differentiation. The products of the action of caspase-14 on filaggrin prevent UVB photo damage, as well as water loss. While many cosmetic composition currently marketed are designed to treat signs of aging, none of the products and methods of treatment are directed to improved caspase-14 expression.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for a cosmetic composition for topical application to skin for treating deficiency and degradation of caspase-14 expression in human skin to prevent visible signs of aging such as wrinkles, lines, sagging, hyperpigmentation, and age spots.